Los descendientes
by Carrie-thegoddess9
Summary: Albafica, Manigoldo, Asmita, Kardia, Déguel y Tenma fueron a ver a sus descendientes con ayuda de la joven Carrie que les muestra quienes son, pero Albafica mas se lleva una sorpresa cuando sabe quien es su descendiente


**Título de la historia : Los descendientes**

**Anime : **Saint Seiya ( lienzo perdido y normal )

**Pareja principal : **Carrie/Albafica

**Rated : T**

**Genero : **Romance

**Disclaimers : **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero la historia es mía

**Ojo : Si no les gusta esta historia no lo lean, pero yo seguiré haciendo mi historia y si les gusta no duden en comentar.**

**Nota : no pienso aceptar malos comentarios**

**No los aburro mas**

**Que la inspiración este siempre con ustedes**

**Y nos leemos después**

**Adiosin ...**

**Capitulo 1**

**Descendientes y Antepasados**

Carrie es conocida en el santuario por que siempre les cuenta como son sus descendientes y un día ciertos caballeros quisieron conocer a quienes los van a reemplazar en el futuro y ella les concedió esa petición y les dijo que mañana se reúnan en las afueras de la casa de aries que ahí es el punto de encuentro.

Y justamente llega el día que la joven debe cumplir su promesa y los busca para llevarlos, ella fue a ver a Asmita, Albafica ( su novio ) Tenma, Déguel, Kardia y Manigoldo, que estaban ansiosos de ver a sus descendientes y se reunieron en las afueras de la casa de aries, no llevo a Shion ni a Dohko porque les dijo secretamente que ellos son los únicos que sobrevivirán en la guerra santa.

Carrie: bueno señores .. ha llegado el momento de que ustedes conozcan a sus descendientes — dijo la joven con esa sonrisa que enamoró al caballero Albafica.

Tenma: muero de ganas por ver quien es el próximo pegaso — n.n

Manigoldo: de seguro que será otro debilucho y llorón como tu — ¬¬

Tenma: CALLATE BOCON — Ò.Ó

Carrie: humanos.. digo ..caballeros por favor no peleen — agito los brazos y los separa para que no se vallan de golpes — por cierto no he visto a mi Albafica, me pregunto si vendrá — Ó.Ò

Manigoldo: descuida él si vendrá - n.n

Carrie: ok

Kardia: ya vámonos, no esperaremos a que el niño Albafica venga o de seguro te está dejando por esa chica Agasha.

Carrie: Q-QUEE O.O

Albafica: CIERRA LA BOCA, NO HABLES COSAS QUE NI HE HECHO — ve a Carrie que estaba con los ojos agrandados y vidriosos — eso no es cierto, tu sabes que yo te amo

Carrie: O/O ( sonrojada) vámos — ella abre un hueco donde veía el santuario igual de siempre y todos se metieron y cuando llegaron cada quien fue al templo con sus descendientes y Carrie se queda con Albafica.

Los dos caminaban mientras que Albafica le explicaba que lo que había sucedido era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Kardia y que así es él con las diosas, hasta que subieron al templo de piscis.

Carrie: ¿De verdad quieres conocer a tu descendiente? O.o

Albafica: po supuesto que si ... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ... tiene algo de malo ò.o

Carrie: mas será tu sorpresa cuando lo veas de cerca (un poco pálida)

xxxxxxxxx

Asmita estaba caminando hacia el templo de virgo y vio a un hombre de su misma cabellera rubia que estaba parado en la entrada y con los brazos cruzados.

Shaka: ¿Quién eres tu y a que has venido? -.-

Asmita: soy tu yo del pasado

Shaka: O.O ya veo, tu has venido del pasado a saber quien te va a reemplazar.

Asmita: correcto

Shaka: entonces .. bienvenido seas, virgo del pasado -.-

Asmita: me llamo Asmita

Shaka: oh perdonadme, pero también se me olvidó decirte mi nombre, pues yo soy Shaka.

Asmita: ¿Qué haces cuando te aburres?

Shaka: medito

Amita: (asombrado) en serio que meditas ... bueno... entonces meditemos y así quedaron los rubios, meditando y haciendo lo que siempre hacen.

volviendo con Albafica y Carrie, entraron al templo de piscis y vieron que nada ha cambiado, excepto que ya no estaba el jardín secreto con esa rosas rojas venenosas y a la pareja se le abren los ojos al ver que esas rosas ya no estaban.

Carrie: Ó.Ò no está ese jardín que tanto me gusta TTOTT

Albafica: O.O

Afrodita: ¿Quien anda ahí?- (gritando)

Carrie: perdonadme, pero usted es el caballero de piscis ( se hace la que no conoce para no arruinar el momento de decepción que Albafica se llevará al ver a Afrodita)

Afrodita: el mismo

Albafica: puedes salir para verte

y Afrodita sale y a Albafica se le cae la mandíbula al ver a un hombre con los labios pintados de rosado y por supuesto que su veneno es mas débil que el de Albafica y él se apega un poco al costado de la chica de pelo anaranjado que también quedo absorta al ver a un hombre con los labios pintados.

Carrie: (con la mandíbula caída)

Albafica: es joto ( susurrando al oído de Carrie).

Carrie: como ves ¬¬

Albafica: ¡wwaahh! ... CAARRIIE .. O.O .. ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, ÉL ES MI SUCESOR .. NOOOOOO, ES MUY JOTO Y TRAVESTI.

Afrodita: ¡oye! ... seré eso pero no un pesado como tu

Albafica: no soy pesado, solo que soy mas musculoso que tu ... y que le habrá pasado al jardín de rosas

Afrodita: las cambié de lugar, —le enseña un cuarto mas grande.

Albafica: oh, ya veo, pero quiero ver tu nivel de poder, a ver si superas al mío.

Afrodita: no quiero pelear, no me interesa las peleas absurdas

Albafica: Ò.Ó

Afrodita tenía un charco de agua donde se admiraba su físico y Albafica también tenía ese charco solo que no se veía

Albafica: oye jotito .. ¿Qué tanto te ves?

Afrodita: miro mi perfección al igual que mis rosas, sin duda soy tan ...

Albafica: joto

Afrodita: cierra la boca, has arruinado mi momento de halagamiento a mi persona

Albafica: ridículo

Afrodita: tarado

Carrie: ¡dioses!, este par de chicos guay nunca dejarán de pelear — ella murmuraba para si misma mientras veía a los caballeros de piscis peleando por su físico

Albafica: y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que te miras tanto al espejo, se que tengo mis atributos, pero eso no me interesa.

Afrodita: ¡COMO QUE NO TE INTERESA! ... de verdad que eres aburrido, acaso no te ves lo lindo que eres, ciego

Albafica: ¡bah! de que me sirve ser lindo si no puedo tocar a la gente

Afrodita: con esa belleza has de tener un montón de novias

Albafica: eso quisieras, serás tu, pero yo solo tengo una hermosa novia

Afrodita se dio cuenta de la chica de pelo anaranjado que estaba aburrida y con sueño

Afrodita: linda novia, he escuchado rumores de que tu novia se llamaba Agasha y que es una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, pero veo que has cambiado tu gusto por esta preciosa mujer que tiene cuerpo de diosa

Albafica: se llama Carrie y te prohíbo que toques a mi novia - (celoso y con una mini-nube negra en su cabeza y con una vena hinchada en su cabeza)

Afrodita: esta bien, entonces esta joven de pelo naranja es mas preciosa que tu Agasha — le guiñó el ojo a Carrie.

Carrie: ( con la mandíbula caída) ¡glup! — traga grueso.

xxxxxxxxx

ahora con Déguel que ya se encontró con Camus

Camus: así que tu también tienes a un escorpión muy acosador.

Déguel: como ves ¬¬

Camus: por cierto, tienes aprendiz

Déguel: no y tu

Camus: se llama Hyoga y lo estoy entrenando, aunque a veces es un poco necio

Déguel: típico de los aprendices

Kardia y Milo: oigan ...

Déguel: ni se te ocurra joder a las amazonas, porque a mi no me interesa

Camus: lo mismo va para ti Milo

Kardia y Milo: aguafiestas ¬¬

xxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que Manigoldo se encontró a Mascara de muerte ( aquí mascara de muerte estará como d.m, es cedir deathmask)

Manigoldo: ¡wow!, este es mi yo de futuro, si que tengo cara de drogado.

D.M: oye eo fue un insulto y tu tienes cara de fumado y mujeriego.

Manigoldo: ah si, quieres pelear, eh marihuanero

D.M: como quieras, mujeriego ...un segundo tu también eres cáncer

Manigoldo: obvio que si cara de drogado

D.M: grrrrrr .. .olvídalo, por cierto te gusta molestar a piscis

Manigoldo: pues si

D.M: tienes suerte que tu piscis no se ve tan gay como afrodita.

Manigoldo: mejor entremos

D.M: de acuerdo — y los dos se quedaron a dentro.

xxxxxxx

volviendo con los piscianos ...

Albafica: debo irme a mi rutina diaria

Afrodita: y que haces

Albafica: solo doy una vuelta por Rodorio.

Afrodita: te tengo malas noticias, esa villa se extinguió hace mucho tiempo y que haces ahí

Albafica: solo veo si hay peligro

Afrodita: solo eso o te vas a dar de besos con Agasha

Albafica: y sigues con lo mismo, parece que a ti te gusta Agasha, que tanto hablas de ella.

Afrodita: creí que estabas celoso si hablaba de Agasha

Carrie: oh q-que..qu-e-qqq

Albafica: mira lo que haces, ahora Carrie piensa que la estoy dejando con Agasha — le lanza un puñete en la cara y Afrodita también responde y Carrie usa su cosmo para apartarlos.

Carrie: por favor no peleen

Albafica y Afrodita: eso si él no me jode

Carrie: dioses (negando con la cabeza)

volviendo a los caballeros de virgo

Asmita: oommm

Shaka: ommm ... ¿Qué piensas de Atenea?

Asmita: que es una diosa muy estúpida y llorona y débil

Shaka: si que eres muy estricto, pro yo también pienso lo mismo de Saori y Atenea.

Amita: ¡bah! es la misma estupidez de siempre

Shaka: al menos Saori no se ve tan débil como Sasha que es incapaz de luchar contra Hades en el cuerpo de ese niño malvado

Asmita: es débil porque quiere y si es incapaz de herir a ese Alone

Shaka: menuda vida que llevamos

Asmita: si ... seguimos ..

Shaka: ok

Shaka y Asmita: ommm

regresando con los piscianos

Mientras Albafica y Afrodita se estaban matando a golpes, Carrie solo se sienta en el suelo y observa como los dos se pegaban, pero ella sabe que Albafica es mas fuerte que Afrodita y le estaba ganando.

Albafica: te voy a romper la jeta, joto

Afrodita: ¡maldito!

Carrie: chicos... aquí no se vengan a matar a golpes

Albafica: Carrie. es mi pelea y tu sabes que ...

Carrie: que es a tu conveniencia, el orgullo es típico de ti -.-

Afrodita: oye no le grites así a la chica

Albafica: es una diosa

Afrodita: peor aun, ella te puede matar — da un salto hacia la diosa — oye linda, no quieres dar un paseo conmigo

Carrie: oh, a veces creo que tu intuición es correcta, creo que solo se enamoró de mi para darle celos a Agasha TTOTT ( cabizbaja y llorando )

Afrodita: no llores, ese Albafica es un tonto, por no saber valorarte, yo me fijaría en ti sin fijarme en otra

Carrie: de verdad crees eso ( shiff .. sniff)

Afrodita: vamos y dejemos solo a este vil y desgraciado hombre ... por cierto ¿Quién es mas bonito? yo el perfecto Afrodita o el malvado de tu Albafica

Carrie: errmm ...

Albafica: deja en paz a mi diosa, ella sabe que nunca me enojaría con ella y sabe quien es mas bonito.

Carrie: puss, ustedes dos son casi iguales, pues los dos son bonitos n.n

Afrodita: no niña, él es el feo, di conmigo Albafica malo.

Carrie: pusss Albafica malo

Afrodita: bien hecho, ahora por que no dices lo lindo que soy.

Albafica: deja de andar manipulando a mi novia ... Carrie, mírame a los ojos

Carrie: O/O ( sonrojada ) ¡glup!

Albafica: Carrie, se sincera conmigo, tu me ves bonito — a Carrie se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar lo que él mas odiaba que le digan, pero al menos se toma la molestia de arriesgar su físico.

Carrie: cuando te pones hecho el orgulloso, pues no

Albafica: Ca-Carrie ...

Carrie: aunque te veo muy lindo en tu personalidad y eres una bendición para mi vida de diosa n.n

Albafica: ( sonriendo y ruborizado ) O/O tu eres la razón por la que he abandonado mi soledad y que halla vuelto a creer en el amor — Carrie se sonroja por los comentarios de su novio Albafica.

Afrodita: gran cosa, como si fuese el mejor ¬¬

Carrie: Afrodita, comprendo que estas solo, pero se que alguien se fijará en ti y te valorará por lo que eres, admito que eres un buen humano, perdón, una buena persona que sabe vivir con su veneno

Afrodita: es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, aunque es la lastima que en este tiempo no halla una reencarnación de Carrie, pero tu me tratas como un amigo, aunque no tengo amigos

Carrie: mi amistad con los humanos es ferviente y no dudaré en brindarles mi amistad a los seres humanos n.n

Afrodita: que linda diosa n.n

Carrie: ugh, tengo mucha hambre

Afrodita: descuida conozco un lugar donde hacen buena comida ... ¡hey! cara de bebé, será mejor que vengas con tu diosa o me la voy a quedar

Carrie: n-no por favor ya no peleen .. ya no . ya no ... ya no

Albafica: eso si él no empieza

Carrie, Albafica y Afrodita se fueron a comer a un buen lugar en una villa y cada quien pidió que comer, ella estaba en medio de los piscianos, cabizbaja y tapándose la cabeza de ver como los hombres de cabellera celeste se lanzaban miradas de muerte, luego Afrodita se apega mas a la diosa y al mismo tiempo vio como Albafica estaba crispando los dientes y puños de los celos, de pronto la diosa se siente apretada entre dos hombres muy atractivos que se ruborizo con intensidad.

Afrodita: ¡wow! oye Carrie .. ¿Quieres aumentar la temperatura de tus mejillas?

Carrie: ¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso de subir la temperatura? — Afrodita sonríe con un poco de lujuria y malicia a la vez y la joven siente dos brazos que estrujaban su delgado cuerpo, pero que ella sentía que algo le estaba aplastando y vio que eran sus enormes pechos y Afrodita se los comía con tan solo verlos, estaba sorprendido de ver a una joven como ella y con esos atributos, ni Agasha que es casi adulta no tiene tal tamaño en sus pechos, luego se acerca al rostro de la joven haciendo que sude frío y trague grueso de los nervios.

Para Albafica la broma de Afrodita es muy cruel y esta yendo demasiado lejos, es evidente que él se muere por Carrie y que esta celoso al extremo, luego crispo los dientes del odio y echaba humo como una caldera recién encendida.

Albafica: suficiente Afrodita, déjala ya, ella es mía Ò.Ó — él jala el brazo izquierdo de la diosa, para que Afrodita se desprenda de ella, pero él no se queda atrás y toma el brazo derecho y empieza el jalon, el uno jalaba de un lado y el otro de su lado, la joven se movía como muñeco de trapo que lo jalaban de un lado al otro lado.

Afrodita: ¿Por qué no me dejas amarla?

Albafica: ella me ama y yo la amo, así que no estorbes

Carrie: ¡dioses! — la chica se desmaya

Albafica: ¡joder! .. mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa mi diosa se ha desmayado y por eso te voy a romper la jeta

Afrodita: ¡bah!, si ella también me quiere y recuerda que yo puedo acercarme mas a ella

Albafica: y para que la quieres si es mi novia

Afrodita: para tomar su virginidad, sabes a lo que me refiero — dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente

Albafica: eso quisieras, pero te tengo malas noticias, la virginidad de Carrie es mía

Luego se llevan a Carrie de nuevo al templo de piscis y cuando ella se levanta se vio amarrada a una silla y vio como los hombres se peleaban, la joven pataleaba por salirse de ahí pero vio como dejaron de pelear para centrar su atención en ella.

Carrie: ¡glup! — trago grueso y se sonroja — esto se pone feo

Albafica: te equivocas, mas bien se pone excitante — la voz de Albafica sonó lujuriosa cuando dijo "excitante", la chica solo traga grueso y sudaba frío por los nervios

Afrodita: te hemos traído para que seas partícipe de un reto

Carrie: ¿Qué es eso de reto?

Albafica: un desafío, aunque no se que clase de desafío querrá hacer este jotito

Afrodita: ¡inculto! ... bueno el reto consiste en que Carrie nos verá sin camisa y dirá quien le parece mas masculino — Carrie con escuchar eso se le cae la mandíbula y su nariz empieza a sangrar, pero no de forma masiva

Carrie: e-esta b-bien.. comenzad ..

Los hombre se quitaron la parte superior de la armadura y mostraron sus bíceps y Carrie se quedo sin aliento y empezó a ver que Albafica tiene mas bíceps que Afrodita y su cara fue cubierta por un rojo oscuro cuando Albafica se acerca a ella

Afrodita: y bien Carrie .. ¿ A quien le vas a dar el privilegio?

Albafica: deja que ella se decida, aunque ella se siente muy intimidada cuando estoy cerca.

Carrie: ¡glup! O/O

Afrodita: elíjeme a mi, si lo haces, haré de tus días los mas inolvidables que hallas tenido— haciendo una pose muy sexy

Carrie: ¡ooohhh! O/O

Albafica: ¡NO! ... — se dirige a Carrie viéndola con lujuria y ella se tensa al verlo en esa posición — Carrie, se que te mueres por mi, si me elijes, te amaré sin fijarme en otra mujer de eso no lo dudes y solo estaré para ti

Carrie: A- Albaficaaaa — se desmaya

Albafica: GANÉ, vistes eso jotito, yo he ganado, jajajaja

Afrodita: ¡bah! ganaste por las últimas, obeso de mierda

Albafica: cierra la boca puto, pero igual acéptalo te gané

Afrodita: ¡maldición!, como te odio

Carrie: ¡oh cielos! espero que a Tenma le vallan las cosas bien

xxxx

Mientras los piscianos se estaban peleando, Tenma se encuentra con un muchacho casi parecido a él, pero solo que no tan actualizado.

Tenma: ppsss , este tipo de cejas pobladas ha de ser mi otro yo

Luego se topa con Seiya que estaba escribiendo una carta para Saori.

Seiya: ¿ te conozco?

Tenma: se puede decir, pero yo soy el caballero de pegaso, Tenma.

Seiya: ¿Q-Qué dijiste?

Tenma: QUE SOY PEGASO

Seiya: psss no tienes por que gritarme, pero bueno, me llamo Seiya y supongo que soy tu yo del futuro -.-

Tenma: ¡caray! ... me sorprende que tu seas pegaso, pero tu también proteges a una Atenea

Seiya: si, ella se llama Saori

Tenma: ¡woah!, en mi tiempo también hay una Atenea y se llama Sasha n.n

Seiya: por cierto ... tu tienes algún tipo de relación con Atenea o sientes algo por Sasha

Tenma: la verdad es que siempre e amado a Sasha, pero con la cuestión esta de que ella es Atenea, pues eso me hace aun mas fácil poder estar por mucho tiempo junto a Sasha ya que mi deber es proteger a Atenea y que me dices tu

Seiya: yo ando en crisis, hay una amazona llamada Shaina que se enamoró de mi, pero no se como hacerle entender que mis sentimientos son para Saori.

Tenma: es muy sencillo, solo habla con la amazona sin dañar sus sentimientos y dile que solo son amigos y que tus sentimientos son reservados para Saori n.n

Seiya: gracias Tenma n.n

Tenma: no hay problema n.n .. por cierto, puedo preguntarte algo

Seiya: dime

Tenma: aquí hay una grulla y un unicornio

Seiya: ¿una grulla? ... no amigo, aquí no hay una grulla, pero si un cisne y respondiendo a tu pregunta de que si hay un unicornio, pues si hay un unicornio, se llama Jabu, pero lamentablemente no hay una grulla

Tenma: es una pena, pero me alegro de que seas mi sucesor n.n

Seiya: lo mismo digo yo n.n

xxxxxx

volviendo con Carrie y los piscianos

Albafica: joto

Afrodita: obeso

Albafica: cara de chica

Afrodita: antisocial

Carrie: YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, USTEDES SOLO VIVEN PELEANDO — la joven se desata y se voltea para no verlos

Albafica: ya ves lo que hiciste, ahora mi Carrie está de mal humor y todo por tu culpa

Afrodita: ¿mi culpa? .. tu fuiste quien empezó diciéndome joto, así que no me fastidies

Albafica: tu me provocaste molestando a mi Carrie

Carrie: ¡dios!, ustedes me van a volver loca

Albafica y Afrodita: perdonadme pero él ha empezado — ambos se apuntaban entre si y Carrie solo negaba con la cabeza

Carrie: ustedes los humanos no tienen remedio

Afrodita: olvídalo, pero siento lástima porque en mi futuro no hay una Carrie TTOTT

Carrie: ¡oh! cuanto lo lamento, pero creo que alguien se ha de fijar en ti

Afrodita: lo bueno que aquí si hay una Agasha

Carrie: ¡enhorabuena!, lo ve no estas solo, mejor ve a buscar a tu Agasha y tratala bien

Afrodita: pero me hubiese gustado que halla otra Carrie que sea tan linda como tu

Carrie: O/O

Albafica: ¡oye!.. esa es mi Carrie, búscate la tuya

Afrodita: celoso ¬¬

Carrie: creo que es hora de irnos, no quiero que el hígado podrido del patriarca los regañe

Albafica: pinche patriarca, pero bueno hay que irnos, adiós jotito ( joto quiere decir gay )

Afrodita: que no soy jotito maldita sea, pero adiós obeso feo

Carrie: YA NO PELEEN .. adiós Afrodita

Afrodita besa a la joven en su boca y Albafica echo humo y le pega un buen puñete en toda la cara Y Carrie se desmaya.

Carrie: ...

Afrodita: PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA, RECUERDA QUE SOY TU Y ESE BESO ES COMO SI TU SE LO HAS DADO ... aunque te duela la verdad, pero somos lo mismo

Albafica: como sea, adiós ¬¬

Los dos se fueron a recoger a los demás que estaban en la entrada de la casa de aries, pero vieron como Milo y Kardia habían sido capturados por los acuarios

Déguel: eres el colmo Kardia, como se te ocurre a ti y a Milo hacer ese tipo de cosas

Carrie: ¿Qué ha pasado señor Déguel?

Camus: los pillamos viendo a las amazonas desnudas

Carrie: ¡dioses! nunca pensé que ciertos humanos les gustaba ver los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres humanas... ¡que horror!

Albafica: típico de Kardia — negando con la cabeza

Manigoldo: jajajaja a Kardia siempre le gusta meterse en problemas

Camus: por cierto Kardia, tienes aprendiz

Kardia: me hiciste acuerdo que debo ir a ver si Yato me ha cogido las manzanas que le encargué

Camus: y ese chico es un caballero

Kardia: si es un niño de bronce, él es el unicornio

Camus: asombroso, lastima que Déguel no tenga aprendiz, pero yo también debo ir a ver como está Hyoga

Kardia: bueno Milo y Camus, fue un gusto en conocerlos y nos veremos en el mas allá

Milo y Camus: adiós

Asmita: he vuelto

Carrie: veo que te fue bien con Shaka

Asmita: si me fue bien, pero no veo a Tenma por aquí

Carrie: ¡DIOS MIO, TENMA!

Tenma: espérenme

Carrie: rápido ven que el portal se va a cerrar — Tenma de un gran salto llega con las justas y cae dentro del portal

Tenma: perdonadme es que estaba conversando con Seiya

Carrie: esta bien, me alegro mucho que hallas conocido al nuevo pegaso

Tenma: tengo que ir a ver a Sasha

Carrie: ok adiós — llegaron a su tiempo y cada quien se fue a su templo, mientras que Carrie y Albafica se van al templo de piscis

Carrie: vamos Albafica no estés molesto, después de todo ese hombre es tu descendiente

Albafica: por desgracia ¬¬

Carrie: no digas eso que hay una gran diferencia entre tu y Afrodita

Albafica: ¿Cual es?

Carrie: que tu tienes mas poder que él y tu veneno es mas peligroso que el de Afrodita, también él no ejecuta un ataque que solo tu sabes hacerlo

Albafica: en serio

Carrie: si, son las espinas carmesí, eso Afrodita no lo ha hecho, esa es la gran ventaja que tu llevas por delante de Afrodita, por eso no te debes sentir mal

Albafica: gracias Carrie, por hacerme sentir mejor — la besa en los labios

Carrie: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, mi dulce Albafica — le da un beso en los labios

Albafica: te amo

Carrie: yo también te amo mi Albafica

Y así les fueron a ciertos caballeros que lograron ver a sus nuevos descendientes, aunque algunos no reaccionaron positivamente como Albafica, pero otros se llevaron bien con sus descendientes, pero lo que Albafica tiene muy claro de Afrodita es que es un jotito y es mas débil que él

FIN

si ya lo se gran final ¬¬ , pero al menos me esfuerzo


End file.
